


Really Sherlock!

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Sherlock insults a Molly who will no longer take it lying down. Honestly, you think the man would learn!  :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Sherlock!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking over this for me! Also, I don't own them so I can't profit from writing about them.

“You know, Donovan once told me you get off on weird crimes. The weirder the crimes the move you got off. I think I should tell her she was wrong. That you get off being hit by Molly after you say stupid things.”

 

While he spoke, John cleaned the scratch that ran across a pale cheek.

 

“That is the only explanation I can find since you insist on deleting the fact that Molly isn’t the blushing and completely awkward woman you once knew. She’s a lot stronger now and isn’t going to take anymore of your nonsense.”

 

Sherlock winced and then pouted as John’s hand swept over the wound. “I noticed you using your phone to record most of the incident. Going to share it with everyone?”

 

John rolled his eyes.  “The reason I did that was to start keeping evidence when you aren’t smart enough to remember it yourself. Who knows? You might decide to keep your mouth shut thanks to that video, though I don’t hold out too much hope.”

 

Sherlock crossed his arms and huffed. “She needn’t be so violent.”

 

“She told you three times to stop. I told you to shut up four times. Frankly, I think she showed a great deal of restraint. And you’re lucky her engagement ring just grazed you when she backhanded you.”

 

The genius clenched his jaw.

 

“Now, what has the world’s only consulting detective learned today?”

 

“Telling a pregnant woman she has gained an extra forty pounds, nearly a stone of it in her posterior, is not acceptable,” Sherlock grumbled.

 

“Right, however, I suggest you add this little piece of information into your mind palace as well. Telling any woman, pregnant or no, that she is gaining weight is going to guarantee a verbal lashing, most likely a slap. Think you can save these little, but important, facts on your hard drive?”

 

Silence.

 

“I’m sorry, you agreed so quietly I didn’t hear you. Let’s try again.”

 

Sherlock grudgingly agreed. “Yes, I will remember.”

 

John shook his head before leaning down to drop a kiss on the detective’s forehead. “Off you go. And if you want to see any more corpses in that morgue you might want to at least text Molly an apology.”

 

Sherlock groaned but John smiled as he heard long fingers flying over the blackberry’s keys moments later.


End file.
